Moving On
by OnceUponaFanfiction7201
Summary: The battle is over, but it's all left its mark on everybody. But still there are things left untouched by those who were left to pick them up.


This is my first story. I have wanted to do one of these for so long but I was afraid nobody would like it. I finally worked up the courage to do it though so this is it. Please review. Tell me what you think. Sorry for typos

Disclaimer: all rights belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros Studios.

* * *

_It's over_, Hermione thought to herself. The battle had ended, Hermione Ron and Harry were safe, Nothing could hurt them. There were no death eaters or snatchers after them and they didn't have to hide anymore. Hermione lay on the ground in the rubble of her 2nd home, her school, the one place she felt as though she fit right in. But it was destroyed. Hogwarts was ruined. There were no more dorms and no more house points to be given. People were dead, they had been, the battle had ended yesterday but Hermione still felt as though something wasn't finished. When she woke she saw the sun shine brightly down on her. the entrance hall was just an archway with a tall black gate in the distance. Other witches and wizards were now stirring and Hermione guessed it was around 10:00 A.M. She looked around for her loved ones, Ron lay next to her, his hand stretched out over by where Hermione had slept. Ginny lay next to him with Harry right beside her. Then there was George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, followed by Charlie, Bill, Fleur, and Percy. Luna and Neville were to the left of Hermione and the staff that had survived were by Hermiones toes. Hermione got up and walked around what she used to call home. She fought back tears and she wished there was some kind of spell that could fix such a mess like this. she also wished there was a spell that could bring Back the dead. As she walked into what used to be the great hall she fell to her knees and sat there depressed. This is where the dead lay. Resting peacefully not knowing how or if the battle ever ended. In the great hall was lavender brown which even though she broke Hermione's heart in 6th year it still hurt to see her dead and not bouncing up and down like she usually was. Tonks, tears leaked out of the sides of Hermione's eyes and she stared at the brave woman who had just had a son. She had died with her hair purple meaning she was calm and happy. She was hand in hand with her husban who lay next to her, Remus Lupin. They were so lively and that had a son. Hermione wondered what would happen to Teddy, the poor baby. He was in the same situation that Harry was, just a baby, not even one and his parents had been murdered by Voldemort. Collin Creevy, the sweet 6th year that loved Harry so much. And Fred, Fred Weasley. So funny so sweet. Fred was the one that all of the Weasleys were mourning about. Fred was the one that got Hermione the most. Partially because he was like an older brother to Hermione. Always there to make her laugh and there when she needed him. Hermione couldn't take it, she ran out of the great hall and straight into harry.

"Harry!" She said. She started crying again.

"It's okay Hermione," he said wrapping her in a tight squeeze. She hugged Harry for what seemed eternity. "It's going to be okay." Hermione looked at him, his face was blotchy like he had been crying too.

He hugged her again. And Ginny walked in. She saw Hermione and Harry and walked over. Her eyes were puffy and red and her face was pale. Harry and Hermione slipped away and Harry grasped Ginny holding her tightly against his body while she sobbed soaking his shirt. Harry would give anything just to make her happy again. Anything. Seeing her so depressed just made Harry feel more guilty about what had happened that past year.

"Mum s..s..says w..we are leaving in an h..hour." Ginny fumbled to say from her crying. Harry and Hermione nodded and Ginny walked away wiping her eyes on her sleeve. Hermione looked at Harry.

"I better go find Ron" she stammered and he nodded

"Yeah, you better, I'll be with the others." He walked off leaving Hermione alone again. Hermione walked past Hagrid's hut and sat down by the forbidden forest. She touched the grass and flowers appeared. She smiled slightly and layed down in the bright warm sunshine with the smell of fresh grass thinking to herself she could lay here forever and be happy.

She closed her eyes and nearly jumped out of her skin when Ron snuck up behind her and sat down next to her.

"Ron! I was just looking for you. Your mum says we're leaving soon." He nodded but didn't say anything. Hermione looked into his eyes but instead of seeing a cool blue she saw and icy freezing color that sent chills up her spine. His eyes we're filling with tears. "Ron?" Hermione touched his arm comfortingly but he flinched and pulled away. "Ron." Hermione tried again. Ron sat there staring off into the distance not taking in anything hermione was saying. Hermione knew this was hard for him. Losing a brother, something Hermione couldn't relate to.

"Well, I'm going back to the rest would you care to join?" Ron shook his head no and still sat there staring off in the distance.

"I'll catch up later he told her not meeting her eyes."

"Okay." Hermione walked away up the hill and back to the entrenched hall where Mr and Mrs Weasley were setting up a port key back to the burrow.

"Hermione," Mrs. Weasley stopped what she was doing and embraced Hermione into a huge hug. "Sweet heart!" Hermione returned hug. It felt good. Like a huge weight was being lifted off of her shoulders. The weight of the world. Hermione signed deeply and when left go she was disappointed.

"Where's Ron Hermione?" She asked her and Hermione snapped back to reality.

"Oh,um he said he'd catch up later." Mrs Weasley nodded and stared off into space just like Ron.

"Well the port key is all ready" she snapped back nodding towards an old muggle newspaper. Hermione smiled a weak smile and packed up her stuff.

Really the only thing she had was the bag she carried around basically all year it had all of the necessities they needed, clothes,ointments, and other things that they had needed. And her wand obviously.

Hermione was snapped out of her daydream when harry walked past her followed by Ginny. Harry touched her arm gently and stood beside her Ginny the same. Then Ron walked in and pulled Hermione aside from the port key.

"What's wrong?" She asked him dumbfounded and he looked her in the eye.

"I just can't imagine what it's going to be like without him." Hermione knew that by HIM he meant Fred. She gave him an apologetic smile

"It'll be okay." She reassured him "Harry and I will be there everyday for you." He nodded

"Yeah, I guess I'll just have to get use to it." She frowned correcting him.

"You mean WE'LL just have to get used to it."

"Ron Hermione let's go!" Mr Weasley called placing his hand on the port key.

Ron didn't respond and gave Hermione a look to ignore him.

Hermione looked deeply into his eyes and saw sorrow. She didn't say anything. But gave him a look of concern and sympathy.

"We'll get through it together!" She said softly to him. He pulled her so her head laid on his chest and she placed her hands firmly around his waist. He leaned his head atop hers and they stood there for a while.

" I errr, I don't um err, mean to interrupt or anything but um are you guys coming?"

"Harry!" Hermione looked up shocked pushing herself away from Ron and running her fingers through her hair embarrassed. "We um,we were just hugging."

"It's fine guys." Harry said walking away sheepishly. Hermione looked at Ron concerned. She took another step away running her hand through her hair again (this had become a habit)

"Oh gosh this is terrible we are rushing into this, I ,we can't..." She trailed off.

"But Hermione!" Ron rejected.

"NO!" She came back strong, "We can't hurt harry like this, did you see the look on his face?" Ron sighed deeply.

"You're right."

"Come on." Hermione gestured him back to the portkey. "We have some traveling to do." She then walked away to the other Weasleys

"Great I'm glad you're here and now rule one don't leave us unless we know where you're going. You could have been hurt and we just don't have the money for st. mangos right now and... " Mrs Weasley babbled on and on.

"Mum please!" Ginny interrupted. "They are of age and I will be in the next week the battle is over nobody is hurt-" She stopped mid sentence glancing and then turning her head quickly away from Fred's body. "Ah hem" She cleared her throat. "You get my point."

When Ginny stopped talking it became very quiet. everyone joined hands and there was a flash of bright light. Hermione felt herself spinning rapidly and began to feel nauseous. She grasped tighter to Ginny's hand and suddenly felt herself hitting hard ground. When she hit her knees buckled ad she collapsed on the ground along with harry Ginny George and Ron.

"We really need to learn how to land those things." Ron groaned rubbing his head. "Now I have a major headache."

"You read my mind." Harry said rubbing his head also.

"Toughen up." Ginny joke standing up straight.

"Yeah." I mimicked following her into the house. Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged.

"Mum what's for supper, I'm starved." Ron stood up.

"You make it I've had a hard day" Was the response he got.


End file.
